last laughs
by CBsbandwench
Summary: Sometimes things come back to bite you as Ice learns , sometime you get what you want , when she runs into someone from the past like Brian. Will he betray her as well?
1. Chapter 1

Last laughs- a friend of Brian just happens to be friends with Dom, will Brian take her down as well. I never liked Brian with Mia. Let's see what I can do. Anyone can join me if you have ideas.

Disclaimer- I own my brain for the moment that's it.

The Southern went down way to easy and it was not the first one. She lifted the 6th shot to her lips and tossed it back. She looked back to her friends at the picnic table. It was going to be a long weekend without hearing Mia yelling at Vince or her brother Dom. Ice smirked as she watched Mia and Letty try to explain how to win a woman's heart. Picking up the bottle Ice walked back to the table. She placed the half empty bottle on the table before sitting down.

A strong familiar hand landed on her shoulder before a large frame sat next to her and moved the bottle away from her reach. Ice, looked at her friend and reached for the bottle. He moved the bottle again and cocked his head.

" Whose driving you home tonight , cuz I did last night and Mia did the night before and I think Vince did the night before that. "

"I'll call a cab Dom" she reached for the bottle once more. Dom stood up and took the bottle with him. "Dom!" she yelled after him.

Dom put the bottle back into its place and turned to his woman " Letty can you take her home ?" he nodded his head towards his friend . "Yea I will, don't push it Dom "Letty gave Dom a kiss before taking the keys out of his hand.

Letty walked over to her best friend and motioned it was time to go. Ice rolled into town 3 years ago with a chip on her shoulder towards the world. AS the years had past Ice had warmed up to all of them a lot. She had dated Vince for awhile but realized Vince had the hots for Mia. Jesse was too young then she ended up dating people outside her group. Like Johnny Tran. Big mistake.

Letty looked over at her friend ,who looked wasn't looking to happy about her trip " Okay sister what's the matter , you are going to be gone for a few days and we will all be here when you come back ."

"I know, just going back to things I said I wouldn't, that's all. Thanks for the ride Letty. I'll call you from the hotel when I get there tomorrow " Letty only smiled as she watched Ice get out of the car and made sure she went into the house before leaving . Ice watched out the window as the small car drove away. She looked at the clock before laying down on her couch she closed her eyes and drifted off listening to the soft breeze coming through the window .

_They were ice blue , and they took her breath away , the blonde curls blinding in the sun and the white sparkling smile made her knees weak, then there was the lips, the full lips that were like soft pillows every time . Fingers calloused but gentle sliding down her skin, the playful look in those ice blue eyes. The way his fingers locked in place with hers perfectly …._

Gasping, she opened her amber eyes and looked around. It was a dream, like always it was just a dream. Ice looked at the clock _might as well hit the road _she told herself. After throwing her bags into the trunk, she turned the key over and smiled when she heard the loud roar of the purple and chrome dodge chargers tail pipes. Putting the older car in drive she kissed her home good bye as she headed back to where she went to high school for the reunion she was dreading .

Okay how bad this was …..lol


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews and placing me on alerts and favs. I'm not sure where I'm going to be taking this so this chapter will be short . Sorry kids!

I don't know anything about street names in Cali please forgive that. I may throw in names from my home town. I know this isn't long but I'm a little run down and tired hopefully by fri there will be more .

She didn't think it would take 3 hours to drive back to the town she left over ten years ago, but it did. Apparently more traffic lights had been added. She turned down the familiar street where she first learned how to drive. It was a small 1982 Chevette scooter , red with a black bumper with two doors. No power anything, made driving it interesting. About a mile down the road sat the hotel where all the people she went to school were going to be. A small smile played on her lips as she got closer to the parking lot and saw all of the soccer mom mini vans and SUV's , a few sedans and pick up trucks.

Ice pulled into the parking lot and saw the car that started to take her breath away, it was a black trans am with silver racing stripes and an enhanced muffler system. It was a thing of beauty. Being around Dom and his crew she missed the older muscle cars. She knew Dom had his dad's car which he never really took out. Yes, the boys worked hard on their cars and loved them , but she loved the rumble that came from under the car not the loud high pitched whine that sounded like a bumblebee hum when they sped down the high way at 110 mph.

She found a parking spot, pulled out her overnight bag and headed into the hotel to check in. Once checked in she searched for her cell phone. 2 voicemails. She entered her code as she walked into the hallway to listen to her messages she wasn't sure why but it just seemed like a better place to hear Dom or Letty lecture her about being a good girl from Dom and Letty saying to catch a fly with her sweetness. Ice heard another door open in her hallway and the smile made her stop listening to Dom lecture and pay more attention to the man smiling at the cleaning woman .

It was Brian O' Connor , the guy in high school that made her knees weak , the guy who helped her every time she car broke down , the first guy that she every slept with , the first guy that wasn't an ass towards her . While most guys were trying to get under her top, Brian was always helping her with her car. After she thought about it seemed weird but wasn't going to dwell on it. She quickly ducked back inside her room, to avoid having an awkward conversation. The last time she saw Brian she was moving out of her house. Ice knew she would see him but not until the actual reunion.

After listening to Letty's message she decided to take a nap but called Letty first to tell her to let Dom and the boys know she had made it there safely . Letty asked her if there was anything wrong but Ice told her it was nothing to worry about she'd fill her in later. She told Letty there was a knock at the door, the odd there was someone was knocking on her door. She placed the cell phone down on the small night table before going to see who was knocking at the door when no one knew she was even there .

Ice opened the door and was standing face to face to the man that left her home town before she did .

"What? Did you think I didn't see you in the hallway?" he asked her.

I know I wasn't too sure where this was going sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

They still aren't mine  I wasn't sure how to spell her name if anyone knows how please let me know .

" No , I figured you did but I was hoping I wouldn't have to talk to you until the reunion" she tried to close the door , she didn't want to talk to him right now . A foot in the door stopped it from closing.

"Icices , come on you didn't really think I was here for the reunion to see people I don't talk to anyway ,did you ?

Ice had to laugh "I did actually. I just wanted to see how to fat all the girls got. Alright come in." she invited, "_your making a huge mistake "_her inner voice told her as she shut the door behind her. Brian sat on the couch that sat in the middle of the room, his blue eyes twinkling at her.

" Okay what should we fight about ?" she asked leaning against the bureau .

"Why do we have to fight about anything?" Brian asked cocking his head still smiling at her.

" Brian, it never takes long before we are fighting about something , when have we ever not argued ? Besides I figure you want something from me so spill."

"Well you're wrong I don't want to fight with you, I figured we could pretend that we are together at this reunion. AS long as you aren't married or taken or anything like that. I went to the five year one and it was dullsville besides having to see everyone's wedding pictures and or kids photos , then I left with a dozen or so phone numbers of people who could hook me up. Besides wouldn't you like to tell people we were together?"

" You are dreaming no one will believe that , and no I wouldn't want people to think we are together , that was the worst rumor I had to get over as a sophomore you were walking on cloud nine and was called a whore for a long time . How would it look if the whore and the bad ass guy walked in together?"

Brian ,stood up and walked over to the door he looked at Ice and smiled " Why don't we find out , I'll see you later " he gave her a wink before leaving the room. Ice sighed as she sat down on the couch. It would be fun to see people's faces especially Samantha Carpenter's that bitch made her life hell senior year. Brian had graduated and Ice had one year to go. She couldn't prove it but someone had keyed her first car Brian had helped her restore. Samantha was the only one who commented on it. Ice knew that Samantha had the hots for Brian. She had punched the girl in the face. The memory made her laugh out loud , she didn't hit her only once it was more like until Brian pulled her off Samantha then she got kicked out of school. Not a pretty moment at home. Her mom was furious , her dad pretended to be mad but later told her that Samantha should of never keyed her car.

Sighing , she looked at the clock in the room in a few hours drink would be happening according to the schedule for the reunion tomorrow . Drinks, drinking by her didn't appeal to her. Maybe she should just for go it. Something made her open her door, walk down the hallway stop in front of 106 and knock on the door. In her mind she wanted to bolt from the door when she heard the knob turning. She was met by those blue eyes and the cocky smile. She missed that.

"What's up Ice, back to abuse me some more?" Brian asked her eyeing her.

"No, but for old times I think you should come and have a drink with me."

Brian stood there looking at her before answering her " Okay lets go" he closed the door and grabbed her arm before she could see the files on the table . Her photo just happened to be on the table.

I wasn't sure if I was going to throw this out there yet.


End file.
